


Zero Feet Above Sea Level

by mikokorin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Captain America AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikokorin/pseuds/mikokorin
Summary: And I'll find you even if it takes me 70 more years. –Gruvia [Captain America AU] Cross-posted on ffn
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Zero Feet Above Sea Level

Gray felt his heart sink a little as he assessed the situation, his head snapped from the engine monitor and to another screen that blares the words _'ZIEL'_ and _'New York City'._

Even though he speaks no German, it doesn't take a genius to know that this aircraft was heading for New York.

Moving quickly, he tried to contact the base _-"This is Captain Fullbuster. I repeat, this is Captain Fullbuster, does the base copy?"-_ attempting to inform them about the current situation. Inhaling deeply, as if trying to get as much air in his lungs as humanly possible, his eyes roamed to the aircraft's map showing its current location – the Arctic. Gray swallowed a lump forming in his throat, he was damned if he let this plane crash into New York. He just wished Agent Lockser was here with him - for some reason she always knew how to comfort him.

 _I sound like a love-struck puppy_ , Gray thought. He tried to chuckle but failed - a thought of a plan to stop the aircraft had entered his mind. There was one that can really stop the aircraft before it crashes to New York, and it was all Gray could think about while under pressure.

_"Roger, Captain Fullbuster. what's your stat–"_

_"Gray-sama?!"_ Gray felt the corner of his lips starting to twitch at how hysterical she sounded and imagined her worried look - eyebrows furrowed and her pink lips in an adorable pout.

"Hey, Juvia." It might be the last time he would hear that voice.

Gray could only hope otherwise.

_"W-Where are you? Tell me so that I can find a safe landing site for –"_

"There is _no_ safe landing site, Juvia." He heard her breath hitch, and his eyes glazed over the engine monitor, _three down._

He took a deep breath, fighting the human urge to shake.

"I'm heading for New York," He informed her. "Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere - Juvia, I can try to force it down."

At the base, Juvia felt her heart sinking as she understood Gray's implication. No, no, _no_.

Gray could only feel his heart clench as he heard her quiet whimper at the other end of the line.

* * *

Col. Jose Porla would have never guessed that it would come to this - that the young man he once looked down on, and in some part of him still kind of does, would indeed bring true the action he first exhibited during that faithful training day. But truth be told - he was not surprised, Dr. Vermilion would never choose such a thing as a super soldier so randomly. He looked at his agent with sympathetic eyes before motioning the officer that greeted Gray out of the area before following suit, closing the door with a soft thump.

 _"Hey, Juvia,"_ Gray's voice reverberated once more through the speakers. Wiping the tears covering her face, albeit unsuccessfully, she listened to the voice the one she loved the most. Try to memorize what she can of him. _"I remember that you said you've never had Caramade Franks before, am I right?"_

She shook her head, momentarily forgetting that he was not by her side, and then added in a weak voice, "No. No, I haven't, Gray-sama." She smiled weakly at her own term of endearment, reminiscing the time when Gray rescued the four-hundred soldiers trapped at a Hydra base, including his best friend, Lyon. Juvia called him 'Gray-sama' out of respect since then. Admiring, even though the naivete in him was ever present, that he would willingly risk his life to save his precious family.

Back at the aircraft, Gray fumbled the front pocket of his uniform, finding the locket containing a cut-out picture of Juvia on a daily newspaper. "Then," he felt the smooth exterior of the locket and pulled it out, flipping it open and carefully placed it in front of him. "How about this coming Saturday?"

"Are you– Are you asking me out on a date?" Juvia choked the last word, curling her fingers and gripping them tight. The quiet anger at herself seeping in. Why was she so helplessly stuck in this base? She's a top agent, for god's sake! Her qualifications far exceed his and she had reached achievement more than him.

So why was he the one in that aircraft, ready to give his life to save people when he has a lot to keep up to?

The denial to the truth slips from Juvia. Her logic continuously cuts the cord but she desperately clings to it.

Gray motioned for the aircraft to plunge down – straight down to the icy surface of the Arctic.

**_25, 000 feet._ **

"Yeah… So, how about it?" Keeping promises that might be broken are dangerous, but Gray can't help but hope. Hope for survival. Hope that everything will be alright.

He continued to descend, thrusting forward even though gravity doesn't need the help. _Everything will be alright, Captain Fullbuster, you're saving potentially millions of lives._

_But I'm only 26._

**_23, 000 feet._ **

A quiet sob. A deep breath.

_I want to be with her._

_I want to save him._

**_20, 000 feet._ **

_"… Sure. This Saturday. Nine o'clock, at Loke's Café. They serve Caramade Franks right?"_ Gray let out a small huff, glancing at Juvia's photo. "Yeah, he might chew my ear out for bringing you there so early."

_**17, 000 feet.** _

"Don't you _dare_ be late, Gray-sama." Juvia tried her best to give a stern tone. She didn't know whether she succeeded.

 _"Well, I_ always _arrive at least 5 minutes late so…"_ Gray trailed off, letting out a breath. _She'll be alright. She has to be._

Hope.

**_14, 000 feet._ **

"Just please, _please_ , try to be there, Gray-sama." Juvia tried her best to imagine Gray's face, every outline, _everything_. _There was not enough time._

Not enough. Never will be enough.

Juvia sadly guessed that she would need to accept that.

_"I will."_

_**10, 000 feet.** _

Silence.

Juvia grips the communicator.

_He's still breathing._

_**7, 000 feet.** _

Gray sees the ground nearing, nearing _–nearing–_ he gasped, was he already drowning? _But there was no water he'sstill intheai r_ -

"Stay with me, Juvia?" He whispered.

No, no. This is _wrong_. 

_I want to live._

_I want to save everyone._

Juvia felt the corners of her lip turning – a sad smile, _"Always."_

Gray sees the nearing white. He continued to thrust the aircraft, hands shaking. "Hey, Juvia. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way yet since our first date is on Saturday, for god's sake, but I just wanted to tell you that I lov –"

Gray's voice was replaced by static.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice quivered, her legs givings away as the seconds passed yet that static remained the same.

Her grip on the communicator never faltered.

"Gray, please…"

She took a deep breath.

_**0 feet.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this would probably be my first work that I uploaded here on ao3. It's an old one but I wanted to post this here since I wanted to edit the original work anyway (which was originally posted on ffn) but whether you've already read this or not I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
